


Nerves

by black_rose4



Series: There's a Shade of Red in Every Woman [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby finally worked up the nerve to invite Isabela over and it is fair to say she is pleased with the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

“ _Come over to yours? Now why would I want to do that kitten?_ ”

Ruby pressed her lips together as she remembered their conversation, pacing her living room as she waited for Isabela to arrive. Fuck, she was nervous. She knew she shouldn’t be. This was not a big deal, she reminded herself for the fifth time that hour. And yet it was to her. Her hands twitched at her sides, fingers clicking, the odd spark trying to ignite once in a while before going out.

“ _Come over and you’ll find out_.”

A rare bold move for her. For all her bluster, Ruby was far from a bold person, at least not when it came to her own love life - _sex_ life. Maker, she needed to stop overthinking this.

“You look stressed. I know just the thing.”

Ruby jumped at the sound of Isabela’s voice, almost yelping out loud but thankfully stopping herself. She didn’t plan on making a fool of herself tonight. “Isabela! You came.”

“Not yet kitten,” she drawled, a smirk curling her lips into that seductive smile that made Ruby melt a little inside. At her silence Isabela chuckled and continued, “Relax Ruby, of course I came. You know me, too curious for my own good. And you did seem rather confident that I’d like this surprise of yours. Speaking of…”

“Right.” Ruby flustered about, unsure of where to start. “Because that’s why you’re here. I invited you. Shit. Right.”

“Are you alright kitten?” Isabela shot her a concerned look, closing the space between them and placing a concerned hand on her arm.

Hawke sighed heavily. Maker, this was not how she’d planned for this to go. She was already messing this up. “I’m not good at this sort of thing. I can bullshit normally, but put me alone with you and _poof!_ there goes my confidence.” She chuckled nervously, very aware of the heat rising in her cheeks and down her neck and chest.

Instead of speaking Isabela crossed her arms over her chest, breasts pushing together at the action, Ruby’s eyes inadvertently darting to her cleavage. She waited for Ruby to continue, her sultry smile now warm and inviting. When it became clear that the mage had no idea how to continue Isabela offered her an alternative. “How about instead of this surprise of yours, you tell me what’s got you all hot and bothered like this?”

Ruby chuckled at her choice of words, wondering if she knew. “It’d be easier to show you than explain.”

She gave Isabela no time to make a quip, the mage instead leaning down and claiming her lips with her own. She felt Isabela smile against her lips before they parted slightly, coaxing Ruby to loosen up and relax into the kiss which she had started. Isabela’s hand moved from her arm to settle on Ruby’s back, drawing her closer. Ruby found herself at a loss for what to do with her own hands, so many ideas running through her mind and yet she was unable to decide on one. She settled for doing nothing, deciding that was better than ruining the moment, Isabela’s lips soft against hers.

They broke apart sooner than she’d of liked. Isabela smiled up at her. “Well I think that clarifies things, though maybe I should check we’re on the same page here, just in case.”

“You’re really gonna make me spell it out aren’t you?” Ruby chuckled nervously. “I want to have sex with you. That clear enough for you?” She all but shouted the words at Isabela, making sure to spell it out bluntly for her.

Isabela grinned up at her. “Good. It seems we’re on the same page after all.” Her hands trailed up Ruby’s chest, teasing along the edge of her clothing and tugging at it gently. “So, shall we go somewhere a little more private? Unless you’d rather do it here on the rug, but I don’t want carpet burns on my butt.” She chuckled, her laughter trailing off when the nervous look on Ruby’s face didn’t ease or even budge at her joke. “Are you sure you want this kitten? You seem awfully nervous.”

Hawke sighed and moved away from Isabela, heading towards the stairs which ascended to her bedroom. “Come upstairs. I’ll explain properly, I promise. Just…please?”

She needed no convincing to follow Hawke upstairs, Isabela following after her and closing the door to her bedroom behind her. She watched the mage remove her house-robe and set it on the back of her chair. Underneath Ruby wore a simple shirt, too big to be her own, and a set of shorts. Like before, Isabela waited for her to speak, letting Ruby talk in her own time. It was obvious that despite her words, Ruby was nervous about something, the only question was what.

“I’ve never...I’ve never actually _done_ anything with a woman before. Or a man. Or anyone for that matter. Unless I count, but I don’t think so. No, I don’t. Fuck I’m already rambling.” She stopped for a moment, trying to recollect her thoughts and remember where she’d been going with this a moment ago. “I want you, so fucking badly, I just – I haven’t a fucking clue what I’m doing. I don’t wanna fuck up, but I don’t know what I’m doing and you shouldn’t have to guide me but you’re gonna have to and – ”

Isabela silenced her with a brief but firm kiss, her hands once again returning to the hem of her clothing. “I’ll take good care of you Ruby, don’t you worry.” She pulled her back down to her, lips surprisingly gentle as she kissed her again. She murmured against Ruby’s lips when she spoke. “First things first, how about we get you out of these clothes?”

Ruby turned her head to the side as Isabela’s hands began easing her shirt over her head, her gaze only returning forward as she pulled it over her head herself, Isabela’s arms too short to reach all the way. She wore nothing under her shirt that night so covered her chest once her shirt hit the floor, an automatic reaction to being exposed to another. Isabela’s hands gently coaxed Ruby’s hands away from her chest. “Let me look at you kitten. I want to see you.” Slowly, Ruby dropped her arms and let them hang by her sides, her fingers twitching again.

Isabela let her eyes wander over her body, taking in the sight of her. A pleased grin spread across her lips. “I didn’t know you had tattoos, Hawke.” Her eyes raked up her body again, following the swirling patterns of the vines which adorned her leg and chest.

“Most people don’t,” said Hawke coolly, trying to ease her nerves with confidence.

“Nor do they know about _those_.” Isabela nodded towards her chest, drawing both of their attention to Ruby’s breasts. She chuckled, her eyes fixed on Hawke’s nipples and the metal piercings through them. She would have fun with those at some point, she decided.

Isabela closed the space between them again, stretching up briefly to kiss Ruby. Her mouth trailed down her neck, placing slow kisses on her skin, each one burning and bright. With each kiss Isabela heard her breathing increase, each intake becoming deeper and more rapid. She knew that if she looked up she would see her golden eyes blown wide, growing darker with desire. But she would do that later. Her mouth trailed lower, eyes closing as she locked her lips around a nipple. A low groan slipped past Ruby’s lips, now parted slightly as she watched Isabela’s mouth. She felt her tongue circle around the bud in her mouth, coaxing it to stand erect. Fire sparked to life in her blood, tangled with the pleasure which had begun coursing through her veins. Isabela’s hands ran down her sides, sending shivers down her spine. Her mouth swapped to the other breast, tongue and lips repeating the same motions whilst her hand moved from Ruby’s side to cup the other breast.

Hawke’s hands fisted in Isabela’s hair, watching her work intently. Fumbling fingers undid the knot holding Isabela’s bandana in place, removing it once undone to fully tangle her hands in her hair. Isabela looked up at her curiously, but Ruby simply shrugged and urged her to continue. Instead of returning straight away Isabela stepped back and nudged Hawke in the direction of the bed. She followed after her, stopping her from shuffling up to the top of the bed right away. Isabela knelt before her, eyes never leaving Hawke’s as she coaxed her into leaning back so she could hook her fingers down the band of Ruby’s shorts and ease them down her legs.

She smiled up at Ruby before making a display of throwing her shorts aside. “No underwear I see,” she said, eyes glinting with mirth. Her hands snaked up Ruby’s thighs as she crawled back up her body to join her on the bed, the two women settling at the top of the bed.

“Yes well, I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t say no to my offer and so when I was getting changed I figured there was no point in putting them on and obviously I didn’t wanna wear my bra around the house hence that not be – mmpf!”

Isabela placed a finger over her lips to silence her. “Do you know you ramble when you’re nervous?” She chuckled, her lips replacing her finger.

“I tend not to openly show I’m nervous most of the time,” she admitted quietly, offering a weak smile to Isabela.

“Well,” Isabela placed another kiss on her lips, “I want you to be open right now, okay? No holding back. You’ve gotta let me know what you like kitten. That way I can do more of it.”

She grinned at her before dipping her head, kissing her way down her neck. Her teeth grazed her skin and Isabela was rewarded with a rumble at the back of Ruby’s throat. “You liked that?” she murmured against her skin, teeth scraping against her freckled skin again, waiting for her response.

Ruby nodded silently, but Isabela’s teeth prompted her to speak. “Maker yes.” She hissed in pleasure as her teeth sank into her neck again, harder this time. She found she liked the sensation more than the wet kisses Isabela planted on her neck to sooth the sting her teeth left behind. She reached for Isabela, grasping at her shoulder as she worked on her neck and towards her shoulder. “Harder.” She heard Isabela’s chuckle before she sank her teeth into her again, the rogue’s hand tilting her head away from her to gain better access to the column of her throat. The moan which she rewarded Isabela with was desire embodied.

She practically whimpered when Isabela moved away from her throat, already missing her mouth on her skin. “Relax sweet thing,” she purred. “I’m nowhere done with you yet. I just need to rectify something first.” She sat up and began tugging at the lacing on her corset. Ruby’s hands covered hers, taking over the task and pulling the laces from the eyelets. Isabela smirked down at her, watching her slowly undress her. “Thanks for the help.”

Ruby threw her corset aside then pushed herself up so she was sat up with Isabela, back resting against the pillows. “I couldn’t just let you strip by yourself now could I? Especially when I’ve been wanting to do this for so fucking long.” Her hands ran down Isabela’s sides, ruching up the material of her shirt and pulling it up her body to guide it over her head. She took a moment to appreciate the sight of her, biting her lip as she followed the swell of her breasts. Letting impulse take over she lowered her mouth to a breast and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the soft flesh. Isabela hummed her approval when her lips locked around a nipple, tongue flicking out tentatively. She left her to explore for a few minutes, encouraging her as with her noises of pleasure. Ruby’s mouth and hands were curious as she lost herself in Isabela’s breasts, seemingly content to stay there for a while.

She had to tap Ruby on the shoulder to bring her back to the room. Whilst her heart was racing and her breath was slightly ragged, Isabela otherwise kept her composure when she spoke, her usual smile on her face. “If you’re quite done Ruby. I had plans for you.”

A blush spread across Ruby’s cheeks and down her neck, a mixture of lust and embarrassment, Isabela concluded. “What sort of plans are they then?”

Isabela shifted in Ruby’s embrace so she sat on either side of one of her thighs, straddling Ruby’s leg. Even with her smallclothes on – a minor detail Ruby had forgotten in her haste – Hawke could feel the wetness of Isabela’s arousal rubbing against her leg. Isabela seemed to have other things on her mind, however, her fingers trailing down Ruby’s torso until they reached her hipline. Her eyes flicked back to Ruby’s. “The sort of plans where I see how good you look coming around my fingers.”

Isabela’s hand lingered where she’d left it and Ruby couldn’t tell if she was simply teasing or waiting for her to confirm once again that she was fine to continue. Regardless of her reasoning, Ruby quickly grew restless. Her hand covered Isabela’s and guided it down between her legs, only letting go when her fingertips began dipping between her folds. Quiet moans slipped past her lips as her fingers began exploring. Isabela watched her curiously, gauging her reactions to work out what she enjoyed. Ruby’s eyes closed when her thumb found her clit. Isabela grinned and watched her head roll back, lips parted in bliss. Hawke’s hands fisted in the bedding, hips bucking slightly, seeking more friction and pressure.

“Fuck!”

Isabela chuckled softly, her fingers slowing but not stopping when Ruby came. She watched her chest heave as she inhaled deep breath after deep breath, her freckled skin flushed a lovely shade of pink. Given the grin slowly spreading across her face, Ruby was more than happy right now. Isabela mirrored her smile, pleased to see her enjoying herself.

She waited for Ruby to recover before continuing, her golden eyes slowly opening and gazing up at her, eyes unfocused but she knew she saw her. “Please don’t stop.” Isabela did as asked, her own hips grinding as her fingers resumed their work. Her thumb found its place again whilst her fingers eased between her folds. A guttural moan left Ruby’s throat, Isabela’s combined ministrations a blissful torture. The fire in her veins had become a wildfire, its flames burning brighter with each crook of her finger and flick of her thumb. Tension coiled in her stomach, tightening with each motion, just itching to release again.

Isabela almost yelped in surprise when Ruby’s hands released their hold on the bedding and grasped at her, pulling her flush against her body and kissing her. Pale hands fisted in dark hair, nails scraping against her scalp as Isabela’s pace increased. She felt a hand leave her hair and slip between their bodies, or rather try, Ruby seeming to misjudge the amount of space between them – an easy mistake to make, Isabela thought, given how pre-occupied she was right now. Isabela sat back slightly to give Ruby a better view at what she was doing, or attempting to do, the mage smiling sheepishly at her in thanks. “I wanted to return the favour, but I’m not quite sure how’s best to angle things when it comes to someone else.”

The rogue’s hand came up to stroke her cheek, lingering for a moment before joining Ruby’s hand between her legs. She did as Ruby had done earlier, directing her hand between her thighs. It remained over Ruby’s as she guided her into place and showed her where best to use her fingers. She thanked the Maker Ruby had a mild idea of what she was doing, even if she had only done it on herself, her fingers finding their place with ease once she’d set her on target. Isabela hummed appreciatively as she slowly began curling her fingers inside of her. “There you go kitten. Right there.”

They set the same rhythm then, hands working in time with each other as they pleasured one another. Ruby dragged her mouth back to her, lips insistent against Isabela’s, swallowing the sounds she made. She felt her hips working against her hand, guiding her fingers to exactly where she wanted them. Isabela’s mouth moved from Ruby’s lips to her neck, teeth sinking into her skin, muffling her cries of pleasure as they grew in volume.

She practically whimpered into Ruby’s neck when she came, a small smirk curling the mage’s lips with pride. She could feel Isabela’s release dripping down her fingers, the rogue’s own fingers slowing to a stop inside of her. “I’ll take it you liked that?” she asked, chuckling breathlessly.

Isabela nodded in the crook of her neck, her hair tickling Ruby’s hot skin. “I think we both know the answer to that, Ruby. I can guarantee you your fingers are drenched right now.”

“Only as wet as yours, surely.” Isabela pushed herself up to look at her lover, wondering for a moment if this was the same nervous wreck from earlier and where the usual, confident Hawke had come from.

Her lips turned up in a smile, “Well then I think we need to change that, don’t you?” She claimed Ruby’s mouth once again, teeth tugging at her bottom lip before letting go and kissing her way down her body. She kept her golden gaze fixed on her as the rogue crawled down her body and parted her legs. “I wanted to keep the focus on you sweet thing. And hey, if you’re so adamant on it, you can repay me another night, okay?” She winked up at Ruby, eyes full of excitement as she took in the sight before her. She lingered a moment before her mouth lowered. “You’d best pay attention by the way. This is a lesson as much as it is a kindness.” She chuckled, the sound sending a shudder up Ruby’s spine.

The red-head tried to pay attention as Isabela’s mouth worked. Her tongue swirled around her bud as fingers pumped slowly inside of her. She felt her fingers curl every now and again, hitting that spot she always struggled to reach alone. The rogue lapped at her eagerly, drawing shapes with the tip of her tongue. Her lips closed around her clit, sucking and pulling at the bud, tongue flicking out occasionally, something which drew deeper moans from her lover.  

By the time she was done with the mage, Ruby was a quivering mess. Her hips rocked against Isabela’s mouth, instinct taking over her body. Her hands had returned to the rogue’s hair, reluctant to let go of her, but unable to reach anywhere else. Gentle fingers coaxed her hand from her hair, Isabela’s fingers twining with Ruby’s. She grasped tight at them, holding onto Isabela like her life depended on it.

The mage let out a bizarre giggling sound when she came, her hips scurrying away from Isabela’s mouth, sensation overwhelming her. She slumped against the bed again, limbs refusing to work properly. “Fuck me that was – _fuck_.”

Isabela chuckled as she joined Ruby at the top of the bed, wiping her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. “I’ll take the gormless look on your face as you enjoyed that, sweet thing.” She ran a tender hand along her cheek, trailing down her jaw before leaning in to kiss her briefly. Ruby held her there for a moment, deepening the kiss and tasting herself on Isabela’s tongue, before letting her move away again.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around Isabela, drawing her into her embrace. Isabela, however, seemed more interested in her room than cuddling. “You know, this is the first time I’ve been in your room with you in here,” she said, wandering around the bed and running a hand over a surface as she passed it.

Ruby watched her. She was confused, to say the least, unsure of what had just happened. She pushed the confusion to the back of her mind, deciding that now was not the best time to ponder that question. “So you admit it then?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve written my name in your diary Ruby. It’s hard to deny that one.” She shot her an amused look, “Although, you seemed to have already written my name in there plenty of times. Yeah, I saw what you wrote about me. Don’t worry kitten. I’m actually flattered that you had such vivid dreams. Especially when I seemed to be so _talented_. Tell me, how do I compare in real life? Was it everything you dreamed of?”

“I prefer the real thing.”

Isabela smiled at her, _that_ _smile_ , and Ruby couldn’t help but return it.

“Say, since you’re up would you mind passing me my robe?”

The rogue nodded, making her way to Ruby’s wardrobe and opening it. Ruby’s eyes shot wide open, “No wait, it’s not in – ”

“What are _these_?”

“ –  there.” Ruby sighed, bracing herself for Isabela’s reaction. “You know damned well what they are. You wear one yourself every day – which I still don’t know how you do, by the way.”

Isabela began pulling out corset after corset, holding each one up and inspecting them, her eyes lighting up with joy. “You are just full of surprises tonight! How did I not find these earlier?”

“You were pre-occupied?” offered Ruby, chuckling quietly, her nerves suddenly returning. She rose from the bed and grabbed her robe from the back of her chair, slipping it on and joining Isabela at her wardrobe, legs still a little shaky.

Isabela raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking the question Ruby knew she would ask. She sighed before speaking. “I like them. I never wear them, but they’re pretty and make me feel good. So I collect them and pretend that one day I’ll properly wear them.” She picked up one from the pile, a simple black waspie, and held it in front of Isabela. “They look better on you anyway. You’re welcome to them if you want.” She held out the garment for Isabela to take, the rogue only taking it when she practically forced it into her hands.

“This is yours. I can’t take this.”

“I want you to have it. A gift to a friend. Honestly, take the damned thing because Maker knows I won’t ever wear it.”

Isabela gave in, taking the corset from her then kissing her cheek. “Fine, but only because you’re being so stubborn. And I’d hate to see a good corset go to waste.” She turned and began picking up her clothes from the floor. “But so you know, I now plan on seeing you in all of those corsets, just so you can see how damned good you’d look in them.”

Ruby sat on the bed when Isabela dressed, watching her take her time to meticulously lace up her new corset and make sure it sat right on her. “So does that mean we’re gonna do this again then?”

“Well if you’re gonna return the favour and go down on me then yes, of course we’re doing this again. I had a good time tonight kitten. I just hope you did too.”

Hawke smiled warmly at her. “I most certainly did.” 


End file.
